${14 \div 70 = ?}$ Write your answer in decimal form.
Answer: ${7}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }70\text{ go into }{140}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${140}\div70={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ ${14 \div 70 = 0.2}$